


Kiddo

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau is hungover and Caduceus is helpful. It's just their natural states of being at this point.





	Kiddo

“Here you are, Kid,” Caduceus said, handing Beau a cup of water.

She groaned and squinted at him, her hangover getting the best of her this morning. After a few moments she looked up at him with a confused frown. “What did you call me?”

“When?”

“Right-” She cut herself off and held the cold cup of water to her forehead. “Right now, just a second ago.”

“Oh, kid. It's another word meaning child. Also, baby goat, but that's not the meaning I was using at the time.”

“Why'd you call me kid?”

Caduceus shrugged. “I didn't mean anything by it, I wasn't trying to offend. You are just very youthful and happy. I like it. It makes me wanna… it makes me wanna take care of you.” Beau just blinked at him, kinda shocked, kinda wondering why there were two of him. “I can stop if you'd like.”

“Nah,” Beau said, trying to seem nonchalant and failing hopelessly. “Nah, it's alright. You do you.”

Caduceus gave her a lazy grin. “Thank you, I will. I will do me.”

Beau groaned as her head throbbed again and started drinking the water. Caduceus reached over to gently push her hair off her sweaty forehead. “Thanks, Ducie,” she mumbled, kinda out of it.

“You're very welcome, kiddo.”


End file.
